1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor diode laser based pump sources, and more specifically to techniques for construction of planar multi-channel diode laser pump sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical amplifiers are an accepted part of long-haul telecommunications systems. They are used to amplify signals after optical fiber propagation losses over long transmission distances typical of such as the nation-wide networks. A typical system uses a plurality of Erbium doped fiber amplifiers (EDFAs) pumped by semiconductor diode lasers. Semiconductor diode laser pump sources for EDFAs typically operate at wavelengths of 980 nanometers (nm) or 1480 nm. The EDFA is capable of amplifying wavelengths over a wide bandwidth with a gain spectrum that peaks at about 1530 nm and that typically extends to 1570 nm, or 1620 nm in advanced configurations. Usable output or optical gain is achievable over this 40 to 90 nm region. This wide bandwidth provides the opportunity for the optical signal to be carried on a large number of wavelength channels that can be independently and all-optically amplified by an EDFA. This technique of wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is currently driving the expansion of modern telecommunications.
The EDFA has been available for about 10 years, during which time the performance of the device has increased markedly, benefitting in particular from improved performance of semiconductor diode laser pump sources. However, this improved performance is typically accompanied by increased cost. The increased cost is readily tolerated in the high value, relatively low fiber count long haul system because each fiber is able to carry many data channels via WDM, each data channel being amplified simultaneously within a single EDFA. Thus the cost of the high performance EDFA is shared amongst many revenue generating data streams and subscribers.
To achieve continued expansion of data carrying bandwidth to the office and home, the fiber optic transmission system must be extended from the point-to-point long-haul network to Metropolitan (Metro) and access networks. The more diffuse nature of the Metro network, and the need to service users on a more individual basis means that less data is carried onto a single fiber, generally causing proposed Metro networks to be characterized as having fewer data channels per fiber at lower transmission rates and more individual fiber transmission paths and shorter span lengths than long haul systems. The lower data channel count per fiber means less revenue per fiber, and the increased number of separate fibers and decreased span length means increased component numbers. The combination of these two factors leads to a requirement of lower cost components to enable profitable Metro network implementation.
EDFAs play a key role in Metro networks, just as they do in the long-haul backbone. The use of EDFAs enable longer ring or mesh propagation distances within the network, and also enable the use of lossy all-optical components such as wavelength demultiplexers and multiplexers, or optical cross connects without the need for costly detection, electrical regeneration, and reemission/modulation of the data signals. Thus a lower cost implementation of the current EDFA found in long-haul networks is required to drive the installation and commissioning of Metro networks.
A typical long-haul network EDFA is composed of a number of subsystems or components including one or more erbium doped fiber sections, optical isolators to eliminate back reflection, and one or more semiconductor laser diode pumps with their associated wavelength couplers to combine them with the 1550 nm data signal on the network fiber. A significant proportion of the overall cost of the amplifier results from the semiconductor diode laser pumps, which typically cost many thousands of dollars each. Thus, a lower cost implementation of the diode laser pump source would enable lower cost EDFAs for application in Metro networks.
Currently, two main types of diode laser pump sources exist: those that operate at 980 nm and those that operate at 1480 nm. These two wavelengths are absorbed quite efficiently by the erbium ions in the fiber core and offer different performance characteristics for the overall amplifier system. Pumping at 980 nm is usually chosen for pre-amplifiers where low noise amplification is important, as the 980 nm pumping may lead to a more complete population inversion of the emitting erbium state and to a correspondingly lower amplifier noise figure as compared to 1480 nm pumping. Diode lasers operating at 1480 nm are often chosen for high output power amplifiers as the optical-optical conversion efficiency is higher and the dollar cost per mW of output power from the diode laser is generally lower than for 980 nm diode lasers.
Prior art semiconductor diode laser pump sources operating at 980 nm (a very similar device configuration is used at 1480 nm, simply utilizing a different semiconductor material system to generate the different wavelengths) generally consist of a number of individual components, shown symbolically in FIG. 1. A diode laser chip 105 is soldered to a submount 110 to provide thermal heatsinking and electrical connection. Each diode laser chip 105 has a single active laser region that is capable of generating and emitting several hundred mW of output power in a single transverse optical mode. Submount 110 is positioned inside a butterfly package 115 that has the capability of achieving a hermetic seal on final closure. A single-mode optical fiber 120 is fed through a ferrule and opening in butterfly package 115 and then brought into alignment with the output aperture of diode laser chip 105. To achieve a high coupling efficiency between diode laser chip 105 and single-mode optical fiber 120, a lens or chisel shaped tip may be formed on the end face of fiber 120 so that the rapidly diverging optical mode of diode laser chip 105 is efficiently converted into the relatively much larger and slower diverging mode of fiber 120.
In addition to the need for the lensed or chisel ended fiber 120, there are also very tight constraints placed on the positioning of the tip of fiber 120 relative to the emitting aperture of diode laser chip 105. In fact, it is necessary to control the position of fiber 120 to sub-micron accuracy to achieve optimum coupling. This precise control is typically achieved by holding fiber 120 via a computer controlled multi-axis micropositioner. Diode laser chip 105 is energized to generate output light, and the output from fiber 120 is monitored using a photodiode or power meter. The micropositioners then move fiber 120 to optimize for maximum signal transmitted therethrough, after which fiber 120 is fixed in position, typically by laser welding of a metallized fiber ferrule 125 to a holder clip 130 mounted to the package or submount 110. Often it is necessary to tweak the alignment of fiber 120 after initial fixing with further laser-assisted or mechanical bending of holder clip 120.
The fully active fiber alignment process described above is both cumbersome and slow, and although it can result in remarkably good coupling efficiency between the diode laser and fiber (in excess of 60%), it does not lend itself well to high volume, high yield and low cost manufacturing. It is this fully active alignment step that accounts for a significant portion of the cost of constructing a diode laser pump source for an EDFA.
In the prior art, attempts have also been made to construct multi-channel integrated laser arrays and to align them with integrated optoelectronic chips or directly with fiber arrays. The use of a self-aligned solder assembly with mechanical stops and misaligned solder joints is reported to provide three-dimensional passive alignment between the laser diode axis of each diode and a corresponding optical axis of an optical fiber with lateral misalignment of ±2 microns and vertical misalignment of ±0.75 microns, with coupling losses of about 4 dB per channel reported for a 4 diode array.
Such prior art techniques do not provide the level of precision obtained using the active fiber alignment described above, and which is conventionally required to achieve efficient coupling between a diode laser and an optical fiber. Difficulties include height variation (that is spacing between the diode laser chip and the substrate) across the lateral array dimension due to solder thickness variations or bonding pressure variations. Thus, co-planarity of the bonding surfaces is difficult to achieve to the degree desired for very efficient coupling (typically about 0.2 microns over 10 mm for a high channel count laser diode array).
Bowing of the diode laser chip also gives rise to misalignments across an array of emitters. Fabrication of the diode laser structure using epitaxial growth and planar surface lithography often results in a laser array chip with a residual bow or warpage.
In addition, misalignment can also be caused by particles trapped between the diode array and the mounting surface. Keeping large planar surfaces free of particles is difficult. Even a single sub-micron particle is sufficient to cause severe misalignment along a large array. In one prior art approach, the presence of foreign particles is accommodated by supporting the laser array on a pair of standoffs, above the large substrate area, one standoff at each end of the array. This may help to minimize the effect of foreign particles, but does not address the absolute positioning of the multiple emitters across the array, and cannot alleviate misalignment arising from laser array curvature due to warped or bowed wafers.
In view of the problems associated with prior art techniques for manufacturing pump sources, it is an object of this invention to provide a semiconductor laser array pump source for optical amplifiers which may be manufactured relatively easily and inexpensively, and which enables precise optical alignment of components even in the presence of foreign particles and/or component warpage or bowing.